The technology described in the present specification relates to a nucleation device, a heat storage device, and a nucleation method for a heat storage material.
In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 560-251189A describes a heat storage device in which solidification heat released when a heat storage material phase changes from a liquid to a solid is used as a heat source. This heat storage device includes heat storage material that releases heat when phase changing from a liquid state to a solid state, a metal strip that serves as a trigger for nucleation that promotes the phase change of the heat storage material, and a container that houses the heat storage material and the strip. When using the heat storage material as a heat source, the heat storage material is impacted by pinching the container from the outside by fingers and snap displacing the strip. Upon the snap displacing, the heat storage material is nucleated and the heat storage material phase changes from a liquid to a solid, thereby releasing the solidification heat of the heat storage material.
Also in the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-105219A describes another heat storage device. In this heat storage device, a heat storage material is housed in a heating container and an activator is housed in an insulating container. By controlling an on/off valve provided between the heating container and the insulating container, the heat storage material and the activator can be brought into contact to induce nucleation. By the heat storage material phase changing from a liquid to a solid, solidification heat is released.